


Good Company

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Mrs. Fletcher (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sweet boys being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: A quiet moment between Julian and Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Julian Spitzer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



The sky stretched out over the city, clear save for wisps of clouds moving quickly across his field of vision. Julian was content to stare. The sounds of the city were a distant drone; Peter's body was warm beside his. After the thrill of getting to the roof--swinging from place to place, clinging to Peter, glancing down as he scaled the last few stories--Julian savored the stillness even more. 

"You falling asleep?" 

"No," Julian murmured. "Just enjoying the view." He dropped one of his hands from behind his head and twined his fingers with Peter's. "And the company."


End file.
